364 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and still counting
by Neon la'Shadow
Summary: Yugi had only touched him once, He's counting the times he made the spirit smile, counting how long he's been gone. Something or someone is hoping that he will welcome him home. And of course the other two followed.
1. Chapter 1

364 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and still counting. . . Bang!

Authors Notes ( )

*yes I now quite bit of my info is twisted or messed up but it has to be that way for many of my fic's to work. Soz for any inconvenience. (or spelling mistakes. Lol)

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugi laid curled up on his bed, tears falling in a silent and endless stream down his pale cheeks. Joey, Yugi's best friend stood in the doorway silently watching him. He watched as Yugi curled tighter around his soft pillow muttering in his sleep. It had been almost a whole year since Atemu had returned to the after life leaving his friends and Yugi behind. No Joey didn't count Yugi as one of his friends. He had noticed how close they were. No, Yugi was more than a friend to Atem. Joey looked away from the weeping young man. If Atem had still been here Yugi would almost reach the same height as his darker half. Not only had he grown, Yugi's hair had also changed. He had let it grow until its weight could no longer defy gravity. His black hair tinged with purple now hung just below his shoulders and was often pulled back into a pony tail. Rather than looking like a girl, with his new hight and hair Yugi almost looked his age. He was almost 19. His eyes were still rounded and child like but had a slight tilt to the outer corners giving him a more confidant and assertive aura, somewhat similar of that the Pharaoh had.

Thinking of the 5,000 year old Pharaoh Joey recalled the two's last goodbye. Yugi had won the ceremonial duel. So caught up in playing the game to his best ability he had no chance to throw the duel. As his Yami's life points had dropped to zero the reality of what had happened had hit Yugi. The shock sent him to his knees. Atem had approached him and gave him words of comfort. The first time both boys had touched with their own bodies, in the present. It wasn't a memory. It wasn't two souls touching. It was real. It had been physical.

Unknown to Joey, Yugi's thoughts traveled along the same lines. Curled up in his bed alone he was recalling the feel of his Yami. Emphasis on the _His_. He had only really touched him once, at the end of the ceremonial duel. He had wanted so much to wrap his arms around his other half and never let him go. In his dream he reached out for the strong mind that was once there and jolted awake at the empty void that he felt in its place. Looking at the clock he watched as the minute ticked over. 363 days, 22 hours and 35 minutes. He counted the days, the hours, the minutes. Looking over to his door he saw Joey watching him. "three hundred and sixty three days. Almost sixty four Joey" he whispered and another tear rolled down. His friend nodded and looked at the time, almost two in the afternoon.

"I guess we should get the shop ready" he said. Three months ago Solomon, Yugi's grandfather had left for Egypt leaving the shop in the care of Yugi and his friends. Yugi nodded miserably and sat up in his bed. Giving all of his friends a job and keeping them close had been a good idea of his grandfathers. It reminded Yugi everyday of what he still had compared to what he had lost. Though no matter what it hurt, even if he did have more than one person. But it was that one person that he yearned for. He dressed quickly into a pair of grey leather pants and a deep purple shirt, a grey neck belt and matt black boots. Looking up Yugi caught a look of himself in the mirror.

_'Why Yami? Why did I have to care so much?'_ he sighed. Shaking his head he walked out of his room and went to join Joey downstairs.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Solomon Mouto looked up at the statue of the Sun God Ra. "every day I have prayed to you for the sake of my grandson. Please I beg of you, Please . . ."

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugi flinched as his elbow slid out from under his chin. He had begun to doze off at the checkout counter as Joey helped out another customer. He could just see from his position at the counter that storm clouds were gathering over head. He shook his head a little and picked up his train of thought from where he had dropped it. Atem's eyes. Crimson with flecks of lavender and black. _Such beauty I once did behold._ Yugi shook his head "God's that even sounds corny in my head!" he muttered. Joey smiled. Yugi ignored him too caught up in his thoughts to really care. Atem's eyes had always drawn him in. Tied him up, dragged him in and captivated him. So strong was the allure Yugi didn't have a chance. Seeing him in his spirit form when no one else could, meeting him inside the Millennium Puzzle, having been watched over by him for so long. No there was no way that he could have resisted. There was no choice but to fall for him. His kindness (if at first was only directed at Yugi), his encouragement, confidence. Yugi nodded to himself. His personality, so contrasting to that of Yugi's. It all equaled to no choice. Perhaps that was why it was so hard to let go. He had no choice but to love his darker half that when he was gone the choice returned to him. But he didn't want to chose. Not anymore.

He looked over his shoulder at the clock. His shoulders slumped the second hand moving on relentlessly. His eyes glazed over with unshed tears. It was 1:59. Slowly the second hand clicked over the 12 indicating that it was 2 o'clock. Another day without him, another night alone. The bell from the door rang and Yugi looked round at Joey. "364." Thats all he needed to say.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Every day I pray and pray. Here in you're temple. I beg and beg. He is so broken, counting the hours, minutes, seconds that they are apart. Have mercy on the one who did you're will, our saviour, you're champion. Why must he suffer? For the sake of my grandson and the other Hikari's. PLEASE! . ." Solomon cried as he looked around at the statues of the God's and Goddesses of ancient Egypt, he said it again in a whisper "please?"

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugi looked down at his plate. He did not suffer hunger since his other half left. He didn't care. He didn't care about pain. He could care less that the world saw him as gay. He was skinnier than before Atem had come into his life, he fended for himself and his friends, and he showed his pride at being gay in the clothes he wore. Deep purple leather pants, a tight crimson tank top, chains hung from his hips, eyeliner, lip gloss and boots. He was gay. He had loved his Yami, and he had lost him. He couldn't care more about what people thought of him. He looked up from his silver duel disk. Seto Kaiba stood across from him two of his three Blue Eye's White dragons on the field. Dark Magician on his own field. With a final attack Yugi watched the board as his opponents life points decreased. The crowd cheered as Yugi retained his title as King of Games yet again. Joey smiled at them both as they shook hands. Seto and Joey were a happy couple. Yugi envied them without any darkness in that feeling. He congratulated them when they got together but he still envied what they had. He looked over the Ryou and Malik. They had been returned from the shadow realm without their darker halves as the last connection to Egypt, Atem, left. Each had forgiven the others and they had reconciled. Yugi looked up at the blue mid-afternoon sky beyond the open roof of the stadium. _I __miss you my secret love. I wish I had told you._

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Atem looked up at the faces of the Gods and Goddesses. Bakura stood to his left and Marik to his right. **"Do you agree to the conditions?"** Ra looked down at them.

They nodded "we agree" they said in unison.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugi looked at the back door again as Ryou left. The work day had ended early because of a fair that was going to pass along their road and he sat alone. The storm clouds from the day before still threatened to 'rain on the parade'. He wished beyond hope that for even a minute that Atem would walk through the door. Even if it only lasted a minute. He wished beyond hope that he could have one last minute, so he could say the three words he had never said. Glaring back down at his ramen Yugi sighed. He wished he could stop looking, stop hoping. Instead he looked up at the clock 364 days, 22 hours, 13 minutes. Almost one whole year, and instead of hurting any less he knew that he was hurting more.

Aimlessly Yugi wondered around the empty house and store for half an hour until he became tired. Sighing he walked slowly up the stares giving one last glance at the back door before he walked to his own. He lent against the plank of wood and rubbed the skin over his heart. "I need you. . ." he whispered into the dark before turning the knob and entering his room.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Solomon clenched his praying hands tighter "please, send their Yami's back. Their Hikari's need them." he looked up at the face of Anubis and Osiris. Then at Isis and Ra. His hopeless expression changing to one of wonder and hope at the sight of their glowing eyes.

Quietly, somewhere in the back of his mind Solomon heard a voice **"it is done. It is now up to their Hikari's to make them stay"**

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Yugi looked up from his tear stained pillow at the time "364 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and still counting" he thought. Suddenly the house was filled with a loud bang. Yugi shot up from his bed. Reaching to his bedside table he grabbed his deck and carefully opened his bed room door. Sunlight basked everything in a gold glow. Yugi approached the staircase warily listening for any new noises. He had been attacked enough times when Yami was with him let alone all the duellists who still wanted to challenge him for his title. He halted at the top of the staircase and listened only just catching the sound of cloth sliding over cloth. Taking a breath he looked around the corner of the wall and down into the living room. A man stood there with his back to Yugi. As he turned the younger man froze. There below him, looking around the room with a sense of familiarity was Atem. Dressed in his Royal Egyptian garb, Yugi could only stare.

As if sensing his eyes watching him the Pharaoh looked up the stairs eyes locking with those of the younger. Yugi slowly rounded the corner completely and began to descend at an even slower pace. The Pharaoh walked forward meeting him at the base of the stairs. The two young men stood face to face, neither saying a word. Slowly, as if he would disappear Yugi lifted his hand to brush away one of Atem's gold bangs. "Atem? Your back?" the Pharaoh smiled at him silently.

Reaching up a hand of his own the older of the two began to run a hand through the others hair. _'His hair is so long now'_ he thought letting his fingers tangle themselves in the ebony locks. The younger of the two shivered. A light blush colouring his cheeks and nose. _'Speak to me angel, say the words I need to hear'_ Atem looked longingly at the boy that stood before him. His lavender eyes were darker, and slightly angled. His hair longer and he was taller. Untangling his fingers from his light's hair he lightly grazed the younger's chin with his fingertips. Yugi's eyes snapped open. Looking up slightly Yugi caught the look in his darker half's eyes.

Shivering slightly Yugi stepped closer to his secret love. The Pharaoh didn't hesitate wrapping his arms around his Hikari. Sighing, Yugi lifted his face from the crook of Atem's neck, lifting his lips to the others ear. "Atem" he whispered and Atem clenched his jaw "I don't wan't to loose you again. No! I can't loose you again." Yugi wrapped his arms a little tighter around the other "I can't, because I love you. I always have. And I always will." Atem pulled away a little so he could look into his love's eyes. He saw everything that he felt towards his little angel reflecting back at himself. Suddenly a bell began to ring and both boys looked around to watch the clock on the wall strike 2.

Yugi looked at the clock dazedly, and just as suddenly as the clock had begun to strike Yugi began to hear something akin to thunder. Looking Back at his Yami, Yugi watched as his (now not so secret) love began to laugh. It was a deep rumbling laugh that came directly from his chest. Looking Yugi over again Atem raised a hand to cup his face "and I love you, my little light" Yugi blinked. Silence rang through the house as the two stared at each other. Atem watched as Yugi stumbled back. Pulling his little one to him Atem felt a presence in his mind /Yugi?/ Shivering from repressed shock Yugi slowly looked up at his darker half /Yami? I can feel you again!/ as he thought those words he couldn't hold back all of his feelings.

Atem was shocked at how much pain and loneliness he felt through the connection. He knew he had felt barely a glimmer of what his light had felt in the past year. Taking Yugi's hand he led them back to the couch. Sitting down the ex-Pharaoh pulled his angel to him. "Yugi, my little one, my koi, my Hikari, my angel" holding his love to him Atem continued to whisper endearments. Yugi felt his control slip. In moments he began to cry letting all the pain and sorrow and loneliness he had felt pass through their reawakened connection.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

(comfort starts here)

It was warm here. A nice warm, like when _he _was here. Yugi went to roll to his left. He couldn't move, sighing irritably he instead tried to roll to his right. He moved a little but quickly ran into something warm, squishy that smelled like egyptian spices. Sighing again, this time in contentment, he nuzzled his face into the comforting warmth. Breathing deeply he began to notice that his new 'pillow' was rising and falling rhythmically. Lifting his head he looked up only to be caught by those beautiful, captivating, almost magical crimson eyes. "Your here, it wasn't a dream".

Smiling Atem lent down catching his lovers lips in their first shared kiss "no little one, it was no dream" gripping Yugi's hips, he lifted Yugi up so he was laying along his body. Blushing Yugi tried to push himself up and off of his love but found that said man's arms were holding him down. "It was no dream, and neither is this" Atem smirked at his little one as he flipped their positions. Yugi tried to muffle the unmanly squeak that threatened to escape him. Atem smiled and nuzzled his face into the crook of Yugi's neck. Brushing his lips over the pale skin he kissed and nipped at the fair flesh watching as it turned pink from the abuse. Yugi tilted his head to give his lover more room. "I love you" Atem whispered as his hands danced up and down the younger's sides. "I always have and always will" kissing the abused spot on his lovers neck one last time he pulled away, rising up onto all fours. He looked over the petit body beneath him. Gently he ran a hand down Yugi's chest stopping at the base of his shirt. "May I?"

Yugi blinked and looked away. He realised they were upstairs in his bed room. He couldn't remember how they had gotten up there but didn't really care either. "Um Atem?" his voice was quiet and meek. Atem nodded for him to continue "you won't. . . you won't hurt. . . me. Right?" he stuttered. Atem widened his eyes.

"No Yugi! I never want to hurt you, never." rising his hand from the hem of Yugi's shirt he gently turned the little ones eyes back to him "Yugi" the tone of voice he used made Yugi listen carefully "I never want to hurt you. I want to make you happy, I want to make you smile. I live for you're smile. And you're laugh. I never want to see you sad. I want to make you feel good, worship you, love you. I want to hold you're hand in public, hold _you_, hug you, kiss you. I wan't to protect you and never let you get hurt again." Atem looked down at the wide purple eyes below him. "I love you Yugi. And no matter what happens, that will never change." Yugi blinked and felt something run a prickling line from the corner of his eye, off of his face and into the pillow. Raising a hand to his face he realised he was crying.

"Never? You wont stop loving me?" he asked and Atem nodded his head quickly, worried, why did his light cry? Yugi sat up slowly and Atem sat back on his heals. "Atem. Promise me. . ." he stopped and hesitated.

Atem reached forward and cupped Yugi's face "anything"

Yugi blinked away another tear "promise you won't leave me, won't stop loving me. That no matter what I've done you won't be so upset that you leave." Atem nodded and pulled his little one flush against him.

"I don't promise. I swear. I'll never leave, never stop loving you." Atem held Yugi in a crushing hug. "But Why?"

Yugi clung to his love "I haven't been eating properly. I haven't been happy and, and I've become so cold" Atem rubbed his back comfortingly.

Gently he laid them both back down. "Its ok love. I'll make you happy again." Yugi smiled. Sitting up he pulled off his shirt and revealed his chest. Each rib stood out in stark contrast from the light. Atem ran his hands along Yugi's stomach. Yugi smiled at the love and judge-less eyes his lover looked at him with and laid back down snuggling up against Atem's chest.

(LEMON starts here)

Atem smiled and ran his fingers down Yugi's chest and drew pictures on his stomach. The younger shivered and arched his back a little. "Mmmm" turning his face to Atem Yugi gently brushed their lips against each other. "I love you" Atem smiled and pulled Yugi back on top of himself so they were chest to chest.

"Oh really?" he said his voice deeper than usual. Yugi nodded wrapping his arms around his Yami's neck. Giving his lover a sly smile Yugi began to kiss along Atem's jaw line tugging at his clothes. Atem smiled as Yugi looked up at him tugging the cloth harder. Chuckling Atem raised his hand and gestured. Yugi watched as three tendrils of shadow left his hand and settled on Atem's clothes. Yugi looked up when nothing happened only to be caught up in a kiss. "Don't forget Yugi. You have to say the magic word".

Yugi huffed dramatically and looked away "ok fine." He said and pulled away. Sitting back on his heals he used the chibi eyes "Pllleeeaaassssseeeeeeeeeee?" Atem blinked. Yugi sat on his thighs stopping any movement of his lower region, his purple eyes looked to be on the verge of tears. Without hesitating in the slightest he let his hand fall. His clothes dissolved into the shadows leaving him bare of anything (including jewellery) save for a loin cloth. Yugi smiled. No one could survive the 'chibi eyes'. Looking down Yugi ran his hands over Atem's toned, muscular and tanned stomach. His pale skin stood in stark contrast. Atem sighed as his little one explored his chest and stomach with feather light touches.

Yugi ran his fingers over Atem's nipples a few times watching as they turned into hardened nubs. Said Pharaoh moaned, hands finding purchase on his little koi's thighs. Yugi smiled as his lovers lips remained opened in a silent moan as he breathed shakily. "Oh Yugi, what you do to me" he said, voice low and husky. Yugi smiled at him innocently. Atem watched as Yugi lent down catching one of his pert nipples with his lips. Atem's eyes widened and he bucked his hips. Both boys froze. The friction! Yugi groaned around the small amount of flesh in his mouth as Atem griped the bed sheets in his hand and bucked again. _'Oh God's!'_ Yugi released the nub and thrust back. Both young men cried out in pleasure. /Oh Yugi!/ the deep baritone voice rumbled through his body and he gasped. Atem reached further down his little one's back and grabbed his ass causing Yugi to throw his head back. With a playful smirk Atem flipped their positions again and looked down at his angel. "Yugi may I?" he asked again.

Yugi smiled at him "yes, Atem. My love, my Yami, my koi. Take me" he said and Atem smiled at him. Slowly he removed Yugi's remaining clothes and his own loin cloth. Finally naked to each other they looked the other over. "You're perfect Atem." Yugi reached up and ran his finger tips down his lovers chest. "My-lord?" he said and Atem took note that he emphasised the posesive part of the phrase part.

Atem smiled at him and ran his fingers up Yugi's side "yes my- love?" he too emphasised the 'my' part of the sentence.

The younger of the two pulled his hands back from their roaming and placed them above his head. "Take me. Make me yours." Atem didn't wait for the chibi eye's this time. Reaching down he rubbed the tip of Yugi's cock. The younger gasped and writhed about "Ah!" Atem smiled.

Wrapping his hand around his lovers shaft he began to pump it, hard. Yugi bucked up into the tight grip. "You like that?" Atem whispered into his little lovers ear. Yugi gasped and bucked harder griping Atem's shoulder's. With an almost manic glint in his eye Atem pulled his hand away, but before Yugi could moan against the loss he screamed. The wet heat of the elder's mouth on his member sent him into a state of bliss.

"Oh Yami! Yami! Yami! Yami! Yami!" Yugi thrashed his head back and forth as his lover sucked and licked at his length. "Oh Ra! Oh Yami!" Atem rubbed his thumbs against Yugi's hips and pressed in a little. "No, Atem don't!" Atem pulled away quickly.

"Yugi? Did I hurt you? Are you all right?" Yugi looked up at his lover as he peered back at him in worry.

"I'm fine" he said squeezing the pharaoh's shoulder's "you didn't hurt me, just... when you pushed into my hips I..." Yugi hesitated and Atem smiled.

Leaning down he nuzzled behind his lovers ear "it felt good?" Yugi nodded, he watched as the glint in Atem's eyes that had disappeared in his worry came back. Yugi shuddered. Then Atem pressed in at his hips again. Yugi cried out and Atem ducked his head back down to deep throat his member. Yugi screamed as he came, body shaking. Laying still Yugi tried to catch his breath as Atem swallowed and cleaned up what he had missed. Coming back up Atem laid beside his lover with a smirk "I assume you liked that?" he asked rubbing at the crease where Yugi's leg met his body.

Yugi shifted his hips and looked at his Pharaoh. "yea I liked it." he said and looked down "am _I_ right in assuming we're not done?"

Atem smiled and kissed his nose "we can wait for you to recover love."

Yugi smiled and pulled his lover in for a kiss "but I don't want to wait." Atem smiled.

Climbing on top of his Aibou he looked about. "We'll need lube" he said and Yugi blushed _'Oh Ra I missed that blush'_ Yugi looked at the bed side table. Reaching up he pulled the second draw open and pulled out a little black tube. Silently handing it to Atem he spread his legs. "Damn Yugi, what you do to me" Atem whispered under his breath.

Yugi smiled and watched as his lover coated three fingers liberally. Closing his eyes he flinched slightly as the cold lubed fingers touched his entrance. Reaching down he stroked himself as Atem slid one finger in. "Oh Atem" his voice was barely above a whisper as the Pharaoh rubbed the walls of his channel. Atem watched his little one stroke himself harder as he added a second finger then a third.

Smirking Atem hooked his fingers. Yugi's eyes opened wide as he screamed. "Oh there it is" he said nonchalantly and Yugi looked at him with something akin to awe.

Blinking Yugi stopped stroking himself. Placing his hands above his head he took a deep breath "Atem?" said man looked up at him "stop teasing. I'm ready" Atem stared at him for a good moment. Then nodded. Removing his fingers he reached for the lube.

Then **he** screamed.

Yugi looked up at him with an innocent look as he rubbed the lube a little harder over the hard member. Atem watched his hands move, mesmerised. As the soft white hands removed themselves he straddled his lover. Yugi wrapped his arms around his lovers neck bringing him into a passionate kiss as Atem slowly thrust into him. Looking down Atem panted. "Oh by Ra, Yugi. This is... ahu" before he could finish his sentence his arms gave way and he collapsed onto the lean frame of his lover.

Yugi clung to Atem as pleasure flooded his system. Unknown to Atem he had hit Yugi's prostrate on the first thrust. Atem shifted and Yugi cried out. "Atem!" the pharaoh looked up instantly into the pleasure filled face of his lover.

"Yugi?" he shifted again and said young man threw his head back.

"Atem there!" Yugi begged and Atem smiled. Pushing himself up he took note of the angle and pulled out excruciatingly slowly until just the tip of his member remained inside his lovers channel. Stopping he waited for Yugi to look up at him /**Beg**/ he demanded through their link. Yugi looked up at Atem, hunger sparkling in his eyes "please my-lord, please Pharaoh. Take mercy on me. My king" Atem smiled /good, Yugi. You're mine./ Yugi opened his mouth to agree.

He never got the chance. Atem snapped his hips forward tearing a scream from his lover. Again and again he pounded into the love of his life. (which really meant something when you were thousands of years old and had been dead for almost a whole year) With a vice like grip on Yugi's hips Atem buried himself deep in his body again. Pleasurable electricity flooded through both of their bodies as they climaxed together.

Yugi shook from the force of his release as Atem collapsed beside him. "I love you Atem" he whispered as golden light washed through the window.

"I love you too Yugi" he replied holding his little lover to his chest. "Always"

(LEMON finishes here)

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_


	2. Chapter 2

364 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and still counting... 2

Authors Notes ( )

*yes I now quite bit of my info is twisted or messed up but it has to be that way for many of my fic's to work. Soz for any inconvenience. (or spelling mistakes. Lol)

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_(I'm now going to tell you why Bakura was included in the Gods meeting, and also the terms that were set for their return. Set just after Ryou leaves Yugi's house before Atem arived)_

Ryou sighed and looked at the sky. The clouds were gathered over head threatening to let the water they held fall. He looked around and watched a group of kids run past wearing costumes. The parade would begin soon. Shaking his head he looked at the crowd gathered at the side of the road _'I'll never get home that way'_ he thought as he aimed his feet towards the park instead. He watched his feet as he lost himself in thought. A while back he had returned from a trip to the shadow realm. His last meeting with his Yami had not been a good one.

(Flashback)

Bakura stood in front of a black throne. "What do you mean I'll never understand?" he cried throwing a glass of rum to the floor.

Ryou flinched "Just that!" he shouted back "you will never understand a heart! You probably don't even have one!" He looked away refusing to reach up and brush away the tears.

Bakura growled "what would you know? Your pathetic and weak! Hearts? I don't need one! I'm strong enough without one!" Ryou shook his head.

Then he surprised even himself. He began to laugh "me weak? Pathetic? I have suffered in silence from your beatings and taunts! _'I'_ have survived this long without turning you away! _'I'_ was the one who willing or not gave you their body! Me weak? No Bakura. _'You'_ are weak. You couldn't even mercifully kill me!" Bakura looked at him with a cold gaze.

"Then leave." Ryou smiled at him and shrugged.

Turning he walked to a blank space of the shadows and looked over his shoulder. "I did only one weak thing Bakura _Thief_" he said and wiped a tear away from his cheek. "I fell in love with a monster."

(End Flashback)

Ryou sighed and looked around himself. He was now in the middle of the park and the rain had begun to fall. He watched as the last people on the grass left to watch the parade. "I'm all alone. Again." he blinked and felt something roll down his cheek. Lightning flashed and a boom echoed around him. Then a second boom rolled through the park. Frowning he looked around. And of course froze (anime style A/N as they always do). In front of him was a lake, normal. To his left there was the main road, normal. Behind him was a children's playground, normal. But to his right, in front of the fountain was something that shouldn't have been there. No not something, someone.

Bakura tilted his head up to the sky as Ryou looked him over. He wore his egyptian garb and millennium ring. (A/N Atem does have his item but he took it off before Yugi came downstairs) Shaking his head Ryou slowly approached his darker half. He stopped just short of him "Ryou" Bakura said simply not looking down at him and the young man nodded.

"Bakura?" Ryou couldn't believe his Yami was in front of him. Said man uncrossed his arms and, hesitantly, closed the distance between them. "I thought you were in the shadow realm?" Ryou whispered looking down. His hands clenched at the thought that it might all be just a dream.

"I was." Bakura replied running a hand up the smaller's arm to place a finger beneath his Hikari's chin. "They let me come back" pulling Ryou's face up he lent in and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Ryou was shocked. Looking up at his darker half he was mesmerised. Bakura's eyes were pure white. "Your eyes" reaching up he ran his fingers lightly over the taller's cheek.

Bakura gave a lopsided smile "I'm blind". Ryou gasped and quickly withdrew his hand.

Taking a step back he shook his head "but why?" Bakura turned his head to the sound, seeming to look directly at him.

"So I could see you. We each had to give up something to return to our Hikari's. Pharaoh gave up his voice. So did Marik, and I gave up my sight" Ryou frowned.

Stepping forward he let Bakura run his hand up his arm "but why?"

Bakura chuckled darkly "I missed you. Giving up my sight is nothing to me if I could be with you again." Ryou smiled. Taking his Yami's hand he led him back to the fountain and sat him down. "I missed talking with you" Bakura said as Ryou sat down beside him.

"We never talked, you always taunted me or said demeaning things" Ryou contradicted and Bakura's shoulders drooped. Ryou watched him carefully.

"I don't ask for forgiveness. I ask you only to talk to me" he said and Ryou sighed.

Then he smiled. Looking at Bakura he turned his head to him "well thats too bad. I would forgive you in a heart beat" Bakura blinked then frowned in confusion "want to know why?" Bakura nodded "because I love you. Still".

Bakura smiled and lent forward, Ryou met him in a second gentle kiss. Pulling back the thief opened his eyes and looked to the clock tower. The bell rang twice signalling two o'clock. Turning back to his Hikari he watched in amusement at the younger mans shock. Bakura's eyes had returned to their dark russet brown, the white seeming to fade away so the colour could shine through. "If I could, would you want me to stay?" Ryou nodded silently. Bakura smiled "with your claim of love and your willing kiss I am permitted to stay until the day you die or until you demand I leave. You see Ryou, I love you too" Ryou smiled and threw his arms around his Yami's neck and kissed him deeply. Bakura smiled into the kiss and pulled his Hikari closer "will you be mine?" he whispered as they pulled apart for the human necessity of air.

Ryou nodded happily. "Yes. And you can move into my apartment if you want" Bakura smiled and nuzzled his lover behind the ear "I moved out of my fathers house so we won't have to worry about his homophobia."

Bakura pulled back and smiled at his love "and we can be loud and talk for hours"

Ryou smiled "what is with you and wanting to talk?".

Bakura smiled back "we never talked before. I want to know everything about you. I want to be able to say I'm worthy to be yours." Ryou blinked.

Sitting silently they looked each other over. After a few minutes Ryou smiled. "Come" he said and stood up. Bakura stood up immediately and followed his Hikari smirking /I plan to/. Ryou stopped and glared at him "Bakura!". The thief smiled and pulled the younger to him /I missed this my love/.

Ryou smiled again /Me too/. They walked past the trees and out onto an empty foot path, the sounds of the parade fading slightly as the rain began to fall more heavily. Ryou smiled at Bakura and grabbed his hand. They quickly made their way across the road and into the apartment building on the other side.

Ryou slowed down to a stop in front of the elevator and pressed the button. Looking over his shoulder he giggled. Bakura frowned and crossed his arms. His hair was no longer defying gravity but rather hung limp around his shoulders. His frown almost looked like a pout and he was shivering slightly "don't laugh at me" he said and looked away haughtily.

Ryou turned to face him and smiled "wouldn't think of it." Bakura looked up at him and gave him a small lopsided smile. Stepping forward Bakura enveloped his small lover in a wet hug. All too soon the elevator doors opened with a small pinging sound. Ryou looked up at his Yami as they stepped into the elevator and he shivered. Bakura had his sadistic smile on. The doors closed and they began to move up. Suddenly Bakura reached around his Hikari and pressed the STOP button. Ryou looked at him frowning "Bakura your not meant to press..."

He stopped talking then as Bakura began to stalk towards him. Ryou backed up until his back was against the wall of the elevator. "Now, now, my little Hikari. You'll catch your death in those wet clothes." Bakura's voice was husky as he placed each hand beside Ryou's head. Ryou shivered and let Bakura press his body up against his. Ryou nodded dumbly as his darker half ran his hands up his little lights sides "I think I aught to get you out of those and warm you up." saying that Bakura began to unbutton the smaller's shirt.

Ryou quickly reached up and grabbed Bakura's wrists "Bakura! The camera! Someone is probably watching!"

Bakura growled "no one see's you but me. Your mine, no one else's." Ryou smiled and pointed over his shoulder. Thinking, Bakura smiled and looked over his shoulder. There in the corner behind him and to the left was a glass dome with a red light, barely noticeable, blinking in the top corner. Bakura let his smile get wider before he turned to the dome face on and waved his hand. A cloud of shadows surrounded the dome. "There. Now they can't see us" he said and turned back to his lover. He froze and stared at the small figure pressed against the wall. He had already undone his shirt and removed his shoes and socks. Ryou stood against the wall, legs spread and feet turned in slightly. Hands pressed, palms first against the wall and head cocked to the side. Bakura groaned and pressed his forehead to his little lovers.

Ryou smiled lovingly up at him. Reaching up he pushed the red sleeveless robe off of the taller's shoulders. They ignored it as it fell to the floor in a crumpled heap. Bakura watched as his little light slowly undressed him with shaking hands, carefully he took off the millennium ring and placed it with his shoes. Next he tugged the Egyptians off-white, hooded robe off. He stopped the younger boy as he reached for the sash that held his kilt up at the taller's waist. "Ry'ry. We don't have to." he said. The younger looked up at him and smiled.

"Bakura? Do you love me" Ryou's voice was quiet, even in the enclosed space.

Bakura smiled. Kneeling in front of his Hikari he took a deep breath. "I, Bakura Maa' Itja, swear upon my immortal soul, that I will never again hurt you against your will, I will protect you with my life, I will give myself to no other and will remain loyal and truthful to you always. I as the King of Thieves, the holder of the millennium ring and as a man of Egypt, Love you Ryou Tsuyoi Bakura. Now and forever." Ryou looked at his other half, tears making his eyes glisten.

Reaching down and taking Bakura's hands Ryou pulled the man to his feet. "I Ryou Tsuyoi Bakura, swear upon my life and my immortal soul, to care for you, to protect you as best I can. I will give my self to no other, I will never turn you away, I will remain loyal, truthful and strong for you. I as a man of Japan, the once bearer of your soul and as your Hikari, Love you Bakura Maa' Itja, from now until forever." Bakura pulled his little lover to him and held him close. "And by the way, Bakura. I want to".

Bakura smiled at his to be lover and ran his hands over the others seemingly unblemished body. "I hurt you once before. Never again." he said and began to lay soft kisses along Ryou's clavicle. "That is unless you want me two." Ryou arched into his Yami's touch moaning softly. Bakura quickly pulled Ryou's shirt off of his shoulders then began to work on his pants. Kneeling in front of him Bakura looked up into his lights face. "Can I?" Ryou hesitated.

Ryou looked away shamefaced "Bakura. When you were first here, you hurt me. When you left, I... I used pain to remind me of what I had once felt." Bakura looked confused until Ryou looked down at his hand.

Bakura frowned. Reaching up he turned Ryou's wrists to face him. There, pale white lines, whiter than the skin around them glared at him. "Ry'ry. You wont need to hurt anymore." Ryou looked down at him and smiled softly.

"Promise?" Bakura nodded "Then yes. You can. Kura." Bakura gave his lopsided almost sadistic smile. Then without warning he yanked Ryou's pants down. Ryou moaned and smiled. He really didn't mind having not worn boxers that day. Bakura growled and took his lovers member into his mouth fully. Ryou screamed and threaded his fingers into his lovers hair. Bakura hummed and sucked, making Ryou scream again. Ryou spread his legs instinctively, moaning "Baku! Baku! Oh! Bakura!" he chanted it over and over again. Bakura smiled around the smaller man's member and pulled back a little. Tilting his head he nipped and worried the hardened flesh causing his little lover to buck a little.

Pulling off his lover Bakura grabbed his red over robe and laid it out across the floor. Ryou watched and stepped forward when Bakura looked at him. "Lay down" the older of them commanded and the younger obeyed without hesitation. Laying on his back Ryou shivered with anticipation as Bakura crawled over him kilt now gone. The egyptian held three fingers to his little loves lips "suck" he commanded. He groaned as the wet heat of the small albino closed over the three digits.

Bakura stared hungrily down at the smaller body beneath his as Ryou sucked and lapped at his fingers, eyes lidded with lust. As the taller of the two stared at his lover he didn't notice the knee bending beside him or the hand grasping his shoulder until he had been flipped. Ryou smiled deviously at the thief "Oh Kura... tisk, tisk. Your never meant to drop your guard." the albino said laughter sparkling in his eyes "you taught me that. Tisk, now what am I to do to you? Your ignorance must be punished."

(Flashback) the first time Bakura hurt Ryou.

The small albino stood in the centre of his soul room glancing uneasily at the shadows. Behind him one began to rise up until it became the shape of a figure. An eye of Horus glowed in the centre of its chest. The figure lunged and knocked the boy off of his feet. Ryou landed on his back, a dark figure loomed over him. The figure remained on the small boys thighs, hands either side of the boys shoulders. "Never drop your guard, never get caught unawares" the figure told him in a harsh whisper.

Ryou looked up into the shadowy face of his attacker. "Who are you?"

The figure smiled, teeth showing "Me? I'm the king of thieves, Bakura!" the figure sat back on his heals and Ryou gazed at his face "and now little one, what am I to do? Your ignorance must be punished." Ryou swallowed heavily at the sinister look in the strangers eyes.

(End Flashback)

Bakura smiled sadly. Ryou rolled his eyes and kissed the tip of the elders nose "I forgave you" Bakura narrowed and crossed his eyes to look at the end of his nose.

After a few moments the thief looked up at his new lover. "Well then, punish away" Ryou smiled grinding his hips down almost painfully onto the others. Bakura groaned and his back arched.

Ryou smiled. "oh you like it hard?"

Bakura looked at him, eyes lidded "I don't know. I've never..." he trailed off and looked away from the beauty hovering over him.

Ryou blinked. "Never?" Bakura shook his head slightly and Ryou bit his lip "I thought ..." he began and blushed. "I haven't either" he whispered and Bakura smiled his lopsided smile. Ryou smiled back and ground his hips down again, lighter this time. Reaching down he grabbed Bakura's wrist and lifted it to his lips. Smirking Ryou sucked Bakura's fingers back into his mouth. The elder man gasped.

Faster than Ryou could stop Bakura had flipped them back so the smaller was pressed against the floor. Pulling his fingers from the smaller's mouth he pushed one into him. Ryou cried out and latched onto the larger mans shoulders. Bakura smirked sadistically and pushed a second in. the Hikari moaned and clawed at the others shoulder. The Thief King waited a moment before he started to twist and scissor his fingers "damn your tight Ry'ry." the smaller boy smiled and pulled his lover down for a kiss.

After a long and sensual kiss Ryou pulled away just enough to whisper "more".

Bakura nodded and added the last finger just long enough to make sure his small lover was stretched enough. Pulling his fingers out he smirked at the whimper Ryou let out. Lining up the once evil Yami looked at his always pure Hikari "are you sure love?" he whispered and Ryou looked at him with lust filled eyes "I can still stop."

Ryou ran his fingers down Bakura's shoulders and back stopping at the small of the taller's back. "don't stop. Don't ever stop." Bakura nodded and pushed forward until the head of his member breached the smaller man. The albino hissed and Bakura halted "no don't stop. I'm ok, just don't stop" The larger of the two nodded and slowly pushed forward until he was completely sheathed inside his lover. Ryou gasped and threw his head back as Bakura lent down and nipped at his jugular.

Ryou's face twisted in a pained smiled, fingers digging into his lovers skin "Ryou?" Bakura whispered and the smaller looked at him "how does it feel?"

Ryou's smile grew soft "amazing. I feel complete." the thief king smiled and nuzzled his Hikari's neck. The whitet shifted his hips a little and moaned "Bakura I'm ready. Make me yours" Bakura nodded and pulled half way out watching the face of his lover. Pushing in they both moaned in pleasure. Reaching down Bakura brushed his fingertips over the head of Ryou's member. Said boy jerked his hips forward with a moaned "yessss!"

Gradually Bakura's thrusts got harder, faster and deeper. Pulling out almost completely before thrusting in and pumping the smaller's dick. As his hips snapped forward again and again Bakura's eyed bled red. Ryou watched mesmerised. Suddenly his yami stopped and pulled out "turn over, get on your hands and knees" he demanded. His voice was husky and deeper than before.

Ryou nodded and rolled onto his stomach and lifted himself up onto all fours. He peered over his shoulder's in time to see Bakura give him a sweet smile and thrust back in. The younger screamed at the top of his lungs in pleasurable pain. Bakura smiled and began to thrust with abandon.

Ryou still riding waves of pleasure rocked his hips to meet him. The air became hot as they began to sweat. Bakura wrapped and arm around his lovers waist and pulled his chest up so they pressed together raised on their knees "Ry'ry?" he whispered and said boy nodded "Your mine!" Bakura hissed and latched onto the soft tissue at the junction of neck and shoulder. At the same time he jerked the smaller's member and thrust in hard. Ryou's head dropped back onto the thief kings shoulder mouth open in a silent scream as he came into the older mans hand. Bakura groaned around the flesh in his mouth as he spilled his seed into Ryou's awaiting body.

(end Lemon)

Bakura gently lowered the albino in his arms onto the red cloak. The boy moaned quietly and Bakura smiled. Lifting a hand he commanded the shadows to clothe and clean the boy. Ryou smiled eyes open half way in an after orgasmic daze as Bakura started the elevator again and dressed. When they reached his floor Ryou giggled as Bakura picked him up. Exiting the small room the red eyed man looked at his look-alike. "I live in room 69" Ryou said cheeks darkening with a blush.

Bakura smiled and walked up to the door and lowered his lover onto his feet. Ryou inserted the key and unlocked the door quickly, letting the Egyptian in before locking it behind them.

Three meters away an old woman stared at the door in horror as it shook with a loud bang and a muffled "Damn it Bakura, your not already horny again are you?" reached her ears.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

Me: Yay for flashbacks! MAJOR OOCness I know. But you gotta admit. Bakura is sooo cute.

Bakura: you called me what now?

Me: eep. um... awesome, wonderful, and sooo much better than the Pharaoh

Bakura: I KNEW IT mwa ha ha ha! (cough, cough) But any way, I meant my name. What does all that stuff mean?

Me: Ohhh well... Ma means loyal in egyptian, Itja means Thief in egyptian and Tsuyoi means Strong in Japanese.

Bakura: Oh. Ok then

Ryou: I like it

Bakura: Me too.

Me: Get a room!

Ryou: Don't mind if we do.

Me: . . . . (:-o) . . . . .RYOU! your meant to be the innocent one!

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

next time...

_What the heck is that beeping noise?_


	3. Here's Jerry!

I just wanted to apologise to all my followers, I have been really sick and hospitalised a few times since i last updated. I have only just started getting better and already returned to my writing. A post will be coming within the week, a new story, one chapter only as a request from a follower. This story has helped to kick start my new writing and hopefully I shall start updating again soon. I hope I haven't lost too many of you so give me a quick message about which story you want updated first

Questo

Slave

365

I will attempt to update one with a chapter a month probably in a cycle so tell me what you want most.

p.s. I printed all your reviews to re-read while I was sick. :P

p.p.s Im an adult now o.O who would have thunk it?

p.p.p.s I missed you all so so sooooooo much!


	4. Chapter 4

364 days, 23 hours, 57 minutes and still counting... 2

Authors Notes ( )

*yes I now quite bit of my info is twisted or messed up but it has to be that way for many of my fic's to work. Soz for any inconvenience. (or spelling mistakes. Lol) This was partly inspired by the Abridged version of Marik.

_*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/_

_Now we shall take a look at what the hell Marik was up to at this time._

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

A loud bang almost like thunder startled the Egyptian boy awake. Marik groaned as the light from the mid day sun his his eyes. Lifting an arm to cover his eyes he rolled...

…falling off of the couch with a loud thump.

Groaning he pushed his upper body off the floor and looked around through bleary eyes. _"__What the heck is that beeping noise?!__"_ he thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Shifting into to sitting position slowly, he flinched as bottles clinked together and rolled this way and that. The stench of alcohol and musk wafted under his nose making him gag for a moment. Stumbling to his feet he shuffled over to the door of his apartment. The small intercom box beeped at him again. Red light flashing innocently at his tender eyes.

Pressing the button he brought up the CCTV camera footage of the front door. He froze, his fingers began to tremble and his breath caught in his lungs. "My Yami?" the figure at the other end of the camera nodded and waved at the camera. without meaning too Marik's fingers slipped to the button that unlocked the front door.

Yami Marik couldn't help but smile as the door buzzed open. He dashed into the building and took the stairs two at a time to the sixth floor. He didn't stop until he was practically pressed against the pealing paint of the apartment door. His purple cape fluttered around his calfs as the door opened. Marik clenched his hand around the edge of the door as he looked into the almost identical face of his Yami. They stood still for several moments before Marik began to snigger. Yami Marik smiled cautiously and Marik began to laugh louder and louder until he was sagging against the door frame in hysterics. Yami Marik frowned and pushed the door open and pulled his lighter half to him. He held the younger man to himself and gently rocked side to side, carding his fingers through his hair. Slowly the uncontrolled laughter turned to sobs.

"You went away" was all he said and he buried his face into the ancient Egyptian's shoulder. Yami Marik simply kissed his other half's forehead and lead him back into the apartment. Marik was sat back on the couch and simply watched as the whirlwind that was his Yami as he sped through each room opening windows to disperse the stench that had filled the rooms.

Both Egyptians avoided looking at the general mess of the rooms and instead stared at each other. "I don't like the Gods sometimes" Marik whispered "I mean, they took you from me and now what? Are they giving you back to me? Did you escape and come back cuse you need a vessel? Or are you here to say good-bye?" Yami Marik shook his head and came closer to the other boy, kneeling at his feet he took up both of his hands and gently kissed the younger's fingertips. Taking one hand he placed it over his heart and then placed his own over Mariks. Gazing up into the others face he stared deep into the others eyes. Marik could never figure out later who moved first he only knew that one moment his Yami was gazing at him almost longingly and the next their lips were gently caressing the others in a gentle kiss. So gentle that he pulled back with a frown. "Kiss me properly Yami" he demanded and Yami Marik smirked, a dark lustful look in his eyes before he complied.

Marik clawed at the ancient Egyptian's chest as he pushed himself closer to his darkness, their lips pressing so hard against the others they bruised. His still slightly hungover mind not registering the risk until he was already falling off the lounge and onto the others lap.

They both chuckled at the abrupt change of position and Marik pressed himself tightly up against his Yami. "I love you, I loved being you. I don't want you to go away again" Yami Marik smiled softly at his other half and kissed him lightly on the nose. Marik startled, looked down at the tip of his nose then back at his Yami.

"Do you really want me to stay?" the Yami asked. Marik nodded mutely and clenched his hands around the others cape. "If you really do want that, then I can stay. The God's said it was out Hikari's choice. Same as if you wanted us to leave, you could send me away." Marik shook his head and held his other half tighter. Yami Marik nodded and he brushed one of his lights bangs behind his ear smiling gently at him "just one thing…" he said and smirked darkly at his light "I can't go around with your Ren or the Ren Yami Marik, that would be odd" Marik nodded still dazed. Waiting for a response Yami Marilk after a few moments, began to worry. He then began to fret.

Minuets of his Yami asking him questions such as "are you ok?" "do you need water?" "did I do something wrong?" some asked multiple times finally snapped Marik out of his daze.

"I just realised something" he said firmly placing a hand over his Yami's mouth to stop the flood of questions. "I have never heard you voice from another's point of view. I mean, you were me, it was the voice coming out of my mouth. And then, you spoke just now and… wow" Yami Marik looked at him quizzically over the hand still blocking his mouth "you have a sexy voice"

Yami Marik smiled and realising Marik had forgotten his hand was still over his mouth licked at it. Mariks indignant cry and resultant flailing had him chuckling. "Thank you, I think" was all he said before he pulled his light off of the floor and up onto the couch. "Now as I was saying, I'll need a new name I think." Marik nodded and, taking note of their position, snuggled into his darkness.

"Ok, we can work on that." Marik said and turned his face to his darkness. "Sheut means Shadow. And our Sheut contains part of our self. You are my Sheut. My shadow made corporeal." Yami Marik nodded.

"Yes, your Ba and your Ka were so divided by light and dark that when they removed me they were purified. You are quite right in that I am your Sheut, Shadow." Yami Marik smiled at his light.

"That and you can not live without me as I can not live without you. I feel like I haven't been alive this last year." Marik gazed at his Yami both of them thinking of a name to go with Sheut.

"Marid." Malik blinked at his Yami, the name not registering for a few moments. "Marid Sheut. I am your shadow so I should be named that." Marik smiled at his Yami, his whole face lighting up in joy.

"Your really staying. My Sheut, my boyfriend Marid Sheut." both boys smiled at the name.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

It took a few days for all three Ancient spirits to get used to living in a more modern time. Kiba had been extremely helpful in getting their paper trails and new i.d's.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

I know, the last chapter isn't that great. Trying to keep with my old writing style but it's difficult.

.edu/~achaney/tmve/wiki100k/docs/Egyptian_


End file.
